bees
by poetic heart 75
Summary: This is basically a humor story. Keep that in mind when reading. Strictly for humor sake


WARNING: The contents you are about to read are fiction. I do not claim to know any of the characters mentioned here. This is strictly a work of fiction and only exists in my creative mind and the mind of those reading. Any relation to events that are real or people that are real are purely coincidental. This is meant to be humorous. So laugh dammit! Oh yeah and I'm not getting paid for this either. So, it's just for fun!!!! Enjoy reading!!!!

It's from a real person point of view. ON WITH THE STORY:::::

Another day at work. Jared Padalecki rolls over and stretches his long frame out to shake off the sleep. He checks his voice messages on his phone to make sure he is on time for the on set call and nothing has been changed on him since the night before. Everything seemed to be on track. So, he climbs out of bed and walks over to the closet in nothing but his boxer shorts. He opens the door and stares half awake at the racks of clothes half hoping something just jumped off the rack and put itself on his body while he tried to wake up further. He yawned and brushed his fingers through his "Bed head" hair.

Finally, he grabs a pair of jeans and a button up striped shirt from the closet and heads into the bathroom. He strips out of his boxer shorts and steps into the shower and turns on the warm water. He sighs as he can feel himself finally coming to life under the shower of water cascading down his perfectly sculpted body.

His house mate, Jensen Ackles had been up for awhile and was half waiting for Jared to get up to make breakfast for the morning. He knocks on the bathroom door.

Jared: "Yeah?"

Jensen: "Hey, I made some breakfast if your hungry. I'm gonna go get showered myself."

Jared: "All right. I'll be down in a minute. Thanks."

Jensen: "No problem, dude."

He goes to his own room to take a shower and get ready for the long day ahead on the set. A few minutes later, both guys are downstairs. Jared is eating breakfast and Jensen gets himself his third cup of coffee for the morning. He puts his hands on Jared's shoulders in a teasing manner and gives him a smack on the shoulder.

Jensen: "Long night again last night, dear?"

Jared: "Ha, ha."

Jensen: "Coffee usually shakes the hang over every time."

Jared: "Yeah. I'm ahead of you on that one. What's this, your 50th cup already?"

Jensen: "No. It's only my third."

Jared: "You must be hung over bad if your drinking coffee to sober up."

Jensen: "More like to wake up. I'm sober again. No more Black Magic for you."

Jared groans at the mention of the reason why he had to take about 4 Advil's before coming downstairs.

Jensen: "I take it you already got the Advil upstairs."

Jared: "Yes, Nurse Ackles. Thank you for your concern and care."

He gives him a goofy ass grin and puts his dirty dishes in the sink.

Jensen: "Just don't puke at work. Kim will kick my ass because your sick."

Jared: "That would be a rather entertaining sight considering how old Kim is."

Jensen: "Yeah. But I bet he's a fighter even though he is crusty."

Jared laughs and gathers his stuff to go to the set. Jensen grabs his own stuff and they pile into his Range Rover and drive to the set. One of the producers, Kim Manners is holding a black binder full of script pages.

Kim: "Nice of you boys to finally join us this morning."

Jensen: "Hey, we're on time. Don't start with me, old man."

Kim: "I need to know if either one of you is allergic to bees."

Jared: "I know I'm not. Why?"

Jensen: "I've never been stung. I couldn't tell you if I was or not."

Kim: "Well, we're doing a scene that involves the two of you being surrounded by bees in a small area. We have to get you tested if your not sure."

Jensen: "Ok as long as I don't get sick."

Kim: "Oh you won't get sick. It might hurt, but you won't get sick."

Jensen: "What are you talking about?"

While Kim is distracting him talking, one of the bee handlers comes over with a bee and "tests" Jensen by stinging him with a bee. He jumps back.

Jensen: "Owe. Is that it?"

Bee handler: "That's the test. Now we wait and see what happens. If nothing happens, your good."

Jensen: "Oh thanks. So if I decide to drop dead from a reaction, I'll just do it right here in front of everyone. That's perfect. Glad you could help me with that."

A few minutes go by and nothing happens. Jensen rubs at his hand where the guy stung him.

Jensen: "I would say I'm good. It's just swelled up like a normal bug bite."

Bee handler: "That's a good sign. That means your not allergic."

Kim: "All right, now that we've got that established. You boys get to make up and ward robe. We're burning day light here."

He heads over to the make up trailer. Jared is already inside getting his make up done and is in his "Sam outfit" for the day.

Jensen: "That fucker had me stung just to prove I'm not allergic."

Jared: "Unfortunately that's the only test they have. How is it?"

He shows him the sting and Jared checks it out.

Jared: "Yeah. You're gonna live. It's normal. So, we're going to be surrounded by bees right now."

Jensen: "That's what Kim said and we're not supposed to aggravate the bees or swat at them or they start biting."

Jared: "Nice. So, we're the only assholes getting bit up."

Jensen: "Yeah. Everyone else is in freaken bee uniforms or whatever you call that shit."

They come out to the set and are schooled on how to handle working with the bees and how to not get bit up. They get threw the scene and "cut" is called. Jared is busting up laughing at Jensen cuz he is cussing the bees out for stinging him and they can't use the lines for Dean.

Jensen: "It's not funny. Shut up."

Jared: "You're such a fucken girl. I'm getting bit up too and I'm not cussing them out."

Jensen: "You're so gonna get yours. I can't wait for this to bite you in the ass."

Jared starts laughing again.

Jared: "You screamed just like a little bitch. It was hilarious."

Jensen: "Fuck you. Now we get to do that all over again cuz you were laughing like a jack ass."

Jared: "Bite me."

He does a sweep over his body to make sure there are no bees on him anywhere and goes to sit down in his chair. He had no idea there was one stray bee crawling along his pants and working it's way up to the ass of the pants. He sits down and gets stung in the ass and jumps up out of the chair. Jensen starts cracking up.

Jensen: "Karma is a bitch, ain't she. You just got bit in the ass as revenge, dude."

Jared: "That shit fucken hurt. I think I really hurt something."

Jensen: "Seriously, that went through your pants?"

Jared: "I think so. I'd better go see the nurse."

He goes to the medical tent and a female nurse comes over and assists him into the medical tent.

Nurse: "I'm Nurse Monique. I'll be taking care of you today, Mr. Padalecki."

Jared: "I'm Jared. I'm the dumb ass who sat on a fucken bee. Just call me Jared."

Nurse: "Oooh ouch. Let's see what that nasty little bee did to your pretty little butt cheeks."

Jared drops his pants and boxers. He can feel his face blushing as Nurse Monique checks out his wound to make sure the stinger is not still in his skin. She had a very sweet, compassion et nature about her. She puts a compound on it and a band aid. She pats his good butt cheek.

Monique: "All fixed up. You may put your pants back on if you want."

Jared: "Thank you."

He puts his boxers back on first and laughs at the extra little "pat" she gave him. He puts his pants back on.

Monique: "Try not to sit on anymore bees, ok?"

Jared: "I'll try not to."

Jared smiles as he walks out of the tent embarrassed to high heaven that he had to go in there and do that with some strange woman. He comes back to the set and Jensen is going over his script.

Jensen: "How's your ass, son?"

Jared: "Shut up, you're an asshole."

Jensen: "I was being serious for once."

Jared: "Yeah. That's why you were smirking. Cuz you wanted to know if my ass was all right."

Jensen: "Obviously you must be fine because your still feisty as ever."

Jared: "I sat on a fucking bee. How do you think I feel? I feel like an idiot. I had to go in there with some hot nurse and drop my pants. Then she proceeded to pat my butt cheek and act sweet to me."

Jensen: "God, the nerve of her. How dare a nurse try to show you she cares about your well being. Loosen up, dude. She was fixing your ass not playing "Let's make a date" at work."

Jared: "I still feel like an idiot."

Jensen: "But your a CUTE idiot. She said so."

He shakes his head as the guys go about the rest of their day.

The End


End file.
